


the kids all dream of making it, whatever that means

by bothpessimistic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fashion Week, Fluff, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modeling, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Photo Shoots, Picnics, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, SnowBaz, Spit As Lube, Top Baz, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: request for @SimoneX : how about writing a fix where simon and baz are rival fashion models... but they have to work the same show and end up falling in love.the title is a lyric from the arctic monkey's song "teddy picker"enjoy :)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/gifts).



Baz hated Fashion Week. It was like a slaughterhouse for models. He remembered when he first got offered a position here he was ecstatic. Every runway model’s dream job. Now he was tired of it. 

Most designers would already say that he was hard to work with. He grew up with a certain standard of life and wasn’t afraid to demand what he wanted. But refusing to do Fashion Week? Baz would never get a job ever again. 

And Paris was the worst of them all. Baz had grown to think that France smelt like socks and that the people had some sort of stick up their ass. 

However, it was almost over. Baz only had one more show and then he could go back to London and recharge. He could eat something more than mints. 

Baz didn’t even bother to think about the designer he was working with. Some name he couldn’t pronounce and a name that didn’t ring any bells. He didn’t care. Some small, bouncy girl handed him an outfit and he got dressed. 

It wasn’t the weirdest outfit he was told to model. Some sort of floral, silk suit. He kind of liked it actually and he made a note to ask to keep it after the show. 

“Basilton! Makeup!” Someone shouted. 

That was his makeup artist, Agatha. He had worked with her before. She was good at her craft and was sassy. Baz had grown to like her. 

“What’s the look for today, Agatha?” Baz asked, sitting down in the makeup chair. He was early so he wasn’t stressed out or anything. If so, he would be yelling at her. 

Agatha began to paint his face. “Think romantic! Think editorial!” She boasted. As she did his makeup, she looked around. “Where’s your hair girl?” 

“Shouldn’t you know?” Baz asked angrily, brow furrowing. 

Agatha shrugged. “We have an hour and there aren’t as many models for this show.” She said this to calm her nerves more than Baz. He couldn’t care less what he looked like. It was all in his movements, not the outfit, that secured him more jobs. 

15 minutes later, his hair girl came running in. Her supplies were all jammed together in some sort of tote bag. This was Penelope. She was the opposite of Agatha. Not a professional bone in her body. 

Following her was Simon Snow. Baz’s worst rival. 

He was the cream of the crop in this industry. Super skinny yet toned, super graceful looking. He was the perfect height (that's where Baz suffered the most -- he was too tall sometimes) And his face was almost angelic. 

Baz hated him. 

And he knew the feeling was mutual. 

Simon and Penelope were best friends. They helped each other land jobs in their respective field. Baz had gone to secondary school with them. Funny how small and terrible the world is. 

“Hey, guys!” Penelope had greeted, throwing her tote bag onto her worktable. Some of the other models and makeup artists had smiled and waved at her. Baz gave her a head nod of acknowledgment. 

Simon had sat down in the chair next to Baz. God. He smelt like fucking vanilla. What man chooses fucking vanilla as his scent? It made Baz irrationally angry. 

Agatha had gotten up to hug Penelope. Despite their different work styles, they were friends. Close ones, Baz thought. 

“Why are you late, darling?” Agatha asked. She was almost done with Baz’s makeup, applying some silver star stickers to his cheekbones. 

“We got breakfast,” Simon giggled as Penelope began to work on his hair. His hair was stupid, Baz decided. Blonde and curly and messy. Not much one could do with that. 

“Ah,” Agatha nodded. “Aren’t you worried that you’ll bloat?” 

Simon shrugged. “I never do, lucky I guess.” 

Baz almost fucking scowled. He had a perfect diet and exercise regimen. Actual work put into his body and physique. And Simon ate like a bloody horse and managed to look dehydrated and starved no matter what. 

“What’s the problem, Baz?” Simon asked, looking towards him. 

“Nothing, just leave me alone. Trying to focus,” Baz muttered through gritted teeth, Agatha was done with his face luckily or he might have ruined it by tensing up so much. 

“Someone’s moody,” Simon laughed. Agatha and Penelope echoed his laughter. 

At that moment, Baz wanted to choke Simon. He was much stronger than him. Could probably kill him if he wanted, maybe he’d get more jobs. 

Instead of dwelling on his murder fantasies, Baz took a deep breath. 

After Penelope was done with Simon’s hair, which she mostly left alone, she began to work on his hair. 

“What kind of look do you want, Baz?” Penelope asked, running her small hands through his long, black hair. 

“Shouldn’t you ask the designer?” Baz retorted with an attitude. 

Penelope chuckled. “I do what I want, Baz.” 

Baz smiled back at her. “Who is the designer anyway?” 

Penelope glanced around and pointed at the small woman who gave Baz his clothes. “That’s her. Claudette Périgueux, I think. She’s new on the scene.” 

“How did you pronounce that so perfectly?” Simon gasped. Fucking eavesdropping. 

Penelope shrugged. “My mom insisted on me learning French.” 

“Say something else!” Simon said, excited. 

Penelope tapped her chin in thought and opened her mouth: “Calme-toi, tu le mets mal à l'aise”

Simon looked confused and pouted. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that you are going to do great!” Penelope responded. She dug through her bag and pulled out some silver ribbon. “Baz, I’m going to weave this through your hair and it’s gonna look great.” 

Baz opened his mouth but Penelope shushed him. “You get no say in the matter.” 

Now Baz was pouting. Ribbon? That was so girly and not him. She took his hair and braid a piece of it, weaving the ribbon through the strands and pinned it to the back of his head. 

It was cool, even Baz could admit it, but it was not his thing at all. 

The designer was now making her way towards them. Baz straightened his back and looked focused. Simon was drinking a Diet Coke and was talking about going to a bakery after the show with Agatha. 

“Hello, everyone,” greeted Ms. Périgueux. She placed her hands on Baz and Simon’s shoulders. “We have about half an hour until showtime.” 

Ms. Périgueux looked at Simon weirdly. Oh, she was going to yell at him which Baz smiled at. Maybe for once, he would get yelled at for unprofessional behavior. Maybe she didn’t like the ribbon in his hair and she would force it to be taken out. 

“It’s Simon, right?” She asked. 

Simon nodded, flashing her a smile. “Sure is, miss.” 

“Did you check-in? You aren’t wearing one of my outfits.” She said, amused slightly. 

“Shit! Sorry, I forgot.” Simon admitted. 

Ms. Périgueux laughed and patted his shoulder. “That’s alright, love. Let me go grab that for you.” 

She left and returned with his outfit. It was stranger than Baz’s for sure. The outfit consisted of a puffy shirt that was made of a lavender-colored lace, cuffing at the wrists and was completely see-through. The pants were high waisted, baggy shorts that stopped mid-thigh. 

Simon gasped. “That’s so cute!” He grabbed it and flashed Ms. Périgueux one of his smiles. 

“Aw, thank you, doll,” she responded. “Now hurry up everyone! Show starts soon!” 

As she turned to leave Ms. Périgueux stopped and ran a hand down Baz’s braid. “The ribbon was a fun choice, Penelope. I like it a lot.” 

Penelope beamed and Baz groaned in frustration. Ms. Périgueux left just as Agatha finished Simon’s makeup. His face now had a nice rosiness to it. Even Baz could admit he was kind of adorable. 

Simon got up and began to strip. Most models changed in a more private area. Not Simon though. Even Baz could admit, it wasn’t like he had anything to be ashamed of. Just as weird though. 

Once he was dressed he admired himself in the mirror, turning and posing which caused Baz to groan audibly. 

Simon turned toward him. “What’s wrong, Basilton?” He asked, obvious false concern written all over his face. 

“You,” he responded vaguely. 

“Me?” Simon gasped, holding a hand to his chest. 

Baz nodded and sat up. “You are just so conceited and weird,” he retorted. “I don’t even know how you land jobs.” 

“Damn, okay,” Simon said, obviously hurt and sitting back down in his chair. 

“What? Are you actually hurt?” Baz asked, grinning slightly to himself. 

“I-” Simon began. 

“No, shut up,” Baz’s anger had now boiled over its pot. “You have no respect for anything! Your jobs or the other models or even yourself. This industry would be so much fucking better if prats like you didn’t strut around acting like you own everything. And personally, I think the world would be better too.” 

Tears welled up in Simon’s eyes and Baz refused to look at him. He just said what everyone else was thinking, right? What could be wrong with that? 

“You are a dick,” Simon snapped, getting back up and walking out of the dressing room. 

Agatha and Penelope both flashed each other a look but Baz could tell that they knew it was in their best interest not to say anything. 

\- - - 

After the show was done, Baz was back in his hotel and he was already packing his stuff to fly back to London. He couldn’t wait to get back. 

Suddenly without warning, Penelope burst into his hotel room. 

Baz jolted at the noise and turned around. “What the fuck, Penelope?! Please knock next time!” 

Penelope shrugged as if it was no big deal that she burst into Baz’s room. They weren’t even close. Baz didn’t have friends. 

“You need to apologize to Simon,” she said exasperated. “Now.” 

Baz chuckled. “Why? What I said wasn’t even that mean,” he said defensively. “And we were all thinking about it anyway.” 

“Ugh!” Penelope groaned. “Simon was just teasing you and you took it to a whole new level and basically told him that the world would be better without him.” 

“Well-” Baz forgot he took it that far. 

“Do you not see the flaw in that, Basilton?” She demanded. Baz had never seen Penelope that angry before. “Or are you that cynical and full of yourself?” 

“He started it!” Baz cried, admittedly like a two-year-old little girl. 

“He was teasing you, twat!” Penelope yelled back. “Have you ever wondered why he lands jobs and you don’t?” 

Baz tensed up. Froze in place. He knew the point Penelope was trying to make but he let her continue. 

“Everyone in this industry hates working with you! They all know you are just some rich kid who thinks he deserves the world just because he has a pretty face!” 

Penelope let out one more exasperated sigh and was now all red. She was done. Baz knew that. 

Once Penelope cooled down, she shook her head and sat next to Baz on the hotel bed. “Look,” she started. “I’m sorry and what I said wasn’t entirely true but Simon is breaking down because of your comment.” 

“I’ve said worse things to him before,” Baz muttered under his breath. He wasn’t defending himself at this point, just reflecting. 

Penelope shrugged. “It’s not my place to tell you Simon’s entire life story but those ‘the world would be better without you’ comments get to him,” she admitted. “Well, I think anyone would be fucked over by that comment but it really hurts Simon. He’s sensitive.” 

For once in his life, Baz felt terrible for Simon Snow. He got up and nodded to himself. “Okay, I’ll apologize,” Baz announced. “But just this once.” 

Penelope flashed him a smile and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go to his room then.” 

\- - -

Simon’s room was in the same hotel but on a different floor. Baz could hear loud music from outside the room. 

Penelope opened the door and let Baz in. Simon was wrapped up like a burrito on the hotel bed, facing away from the door. Penelope let out a small awe. 

“Si,” Penelope began, pushing Baz towards the bed. She went to the radio, which was letting out some angry, indie song, and turned it off. “Basilton is here to apologize.” 

Simon jumped up, the blanket falling off of him. “Really? Or is he just here because he wants to be more of a dick?” He retorted. 

Baz rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I have feelings and empathy too, you know?” 

“I highly doubt that,” Simon flopped back onto the bed. 

Penelope pushed Baz towards the bed. “Simon, be open to his thoughts. Baz, don’t be a dick,” she ordered. “Speak your truth!’ 

Baz didn’t know what that meant but Simon sure did because he placed his face in his pillow and groaned loudly. 

“I’m going to raid the vending machine and find Agatha,” Penelope continued, walking towards the door. “Don’t kill each other and become friends maybe?” 

Once she left, Simon rolled back over and sat up, looking up at Baz. “She’s only doing this because her friend wants to have a photoshoot with us.” 

“Really?” Baz asked, surprised. No one wanted to do photoshoots with him. The worst of Baz came out when it came to photoshoots. 

Simon nodded. “It’s, uh, a romantic kind of deal apparently. So we need to have chemistry or whatever.” His face was bright red. 

Baz chuckled, sitting next to him on the bed. “We have chemistry in being mean to each other, does that work?” 

Simon gave him a giggle in return. “I’m never mean to you.”

“Uh-huh,” Baz said sarcastically. “Look, I did come to apologize.” 

“After Penelope screamed at you?” 

Baz flustered. “Well, yes, but I feel sorry. I am just a spoiled pretty boy and she put me in my place.” 

“Pretty boy, huh? That’s what they call me, not you,” Simon snickered. 

“We are both young male models, Snow,” Baz retorted. “It’s just a phrase, not a compliment.” 

Simon let out a very genuine laugh. “I’m just teasing you, Basilton.” 

Baz rolled his eyes but continued with his apology: “Snow, I am very sorry and no one deserves to be spoken to like that, especially you.” 

“Especially me?” Simon asked, smiling slightly.

It was Baz’s turn to blush. “N-Not like that, just, like, you are very good at what you do and like-” 

Without warning, Simon began to kiss him. It was just a quick peck and when he moved away, he was still smiling. 

“God, what the hell was that?” Baz asked, bringing his hand to his lips. 

Simon shrugged. “Love fixes everything, Baz,” he responded. “I’ve always liked you.” 

“I’m so fucking brutal to you though, Simon,” Baz said. “No one likes me.” 

“Well, I kind of like it.” 

Baz smirked. “Wow, kinky.” 

“Shut up, I mean I like the back and forth between us,” Simon scoffed. “I do not like being told that I’m worthless.” 

“You aren’t worthless, I’ve seen your net worth.” 

“Huh, I have an estimated net worth?” Simon digressed. He shook his head and continued: “That’s not the point!” 

Simon reached over and grabbed Baz’s hand, who tried his best not to pull away. He’s always had some sort of touch aversion after all. But this was fine. This was okay. 

“I think you have a lot of layers and that you like to hide what you are truly like,” Simon consoled. “I can tell you have a lot going on inside and I would like to get to know that side of you, Basilton.” 

Baz’s pale cheekbones flushed a light pink color and he gripped Simon’s hand tighter. “Can I get to know you more as well, Snow?” 

Simon playfully rolled his eyes. “I’m so shallow though.”

“Maybe,” Baz stated, placing his arms around Simon’s waist and embracing him. “But so am I, we are models after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the photographer of the shoot wants baz and simon to connect on a date. "connecting" is one way to put it.

Penelope’s photographer friend was weird, both Simon and Baz decided. 

His name was Cosmo, or at least that’s what he introduced himself as. Simon had seen his work before but Baz had never heard of the name. If it wasn’t for him knowing Penelope, that would have been a big red flag. 

After looking at some of his photos, a lot of Baz’s worries went away. He was brilliant. 

It was early on a Saturday morning when the two boys plus Penelope went to his apartment. He greeted all three of them with a kiss on the cheek. Baz tried not to grimace.

“Ah!” Cosmo exclaimed. “You two are so beautiful!” 

Simon grinned ear to ear. “Thank you, that’s so sweet.” 

Baz tried to smile but it looked more like he smelled something rotten. 

Penelope, wrapping her arms around the two of them, spoke: “Did I not tell you, Cosmo?” 

Cosmo was bouncing off the walls with excitement as he pulled the boys throughout the large, nicely decorated apartment. They reached what looked like a studio and pushed them in. 

“This is my studio,” Cosmo sighed, admiring his own things. “Get comfy, of course.” 

Baz and Simon sat down on a black, leather loveseat. Looking around, Baz noticed even more of his work. Most of it featured two men in some kind of compromising position. What did he get himself into? 

Cosmo, not noticing Baz’s concerned countenance, sat across from the duo. “Now, Penelope told me all about your rivalry-” 

“Formal rivalry,” Baz spoke up. Simon tried to hide his smirk. 

“Yes, yes,” Cosmo mumbled. “I think your dynamic is absolutely fascinating.” 

Baz grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms. Simon placed a gentle hand on his wrist. Cosmo noticed this. 

“You two are obviously very much so in love,” Cosmo said as if this was common knowledge. “You have been for quite some time, I see.” 

Quickly, Baz snatched Simon’s wrist and moved it away from himself. “Disgusting,” Baz groaned. 

Simon tried to hide his frown. 

Cosmo nodded and leaned closer to the duo. “I think you should go on a date before we work together.” 

Baz jumped up. “That’s extra hours!” He exclaimed. 

“I’ll pay entirely for the date, that’s all,” Cosmo said. 

Baz opened his mouth to speak again but Simon did not let him finish. “Sure thing, sir!” Simon spouted. “We’ll let you know when we’ve had our date.” 

“Very well,” Cosmo nodded. “Let me know how much the date is and I’ll add it to your paycheck.” 

“Thank you for your time,” Simon said, pulling Baz from the couch and leading him back to the main room where Penelope was. 

“How was it?” She asked as they left the apartment.

“We have to go on a stupid, bloody date,” Baz complained. 

Simon sighed, grabbing Baz’s hand again, this time the other did not move away. “And you wonder why you don’t get jobs, darling.” 

\- - - 

A few days later, they decided to go on their date. Baz told Simon he was going to get to his flat at 6 pm and to leave the rest of the date to him. 

As Baz got to his apartment, Simon was already waiting outside. And boy, was he gorgeous. 

Baz knew Simon was pretty. He was a model for God’s sake. But tonight, he realized just how much of a catch he really was. 

Simon had left his hair alone, letting the blonde curls fly free and all over his face, which Baz found absolutely adorable. Clothing wise, he had on a soft, yellow sweater and some ripped skinny jeans. Baz loved his simplicity and casualness. 

“Hey,” Simon greeted, getting into his car. “I didn’t know you drove.”

Baz shrugged, trying to seem cooler than he was actually feeling. “Try not to, bad for the environment.” 

Simon giggled. “Yeah, sure,” he said in a joking tone. “Where are you taking me?” 

“You’ll see,” Baz responded, grabbing Simon’s hand and driving away. 

\- - - 

To Simon’s surprise, they had stopped at some sort of forest. 

“Are we here so you can murder me?” Simon asked as Baz opened his passenger door for me. 

“Maybe if you play your cards right,” Baz joked. “No, um, I packed a picnic.” 

Simon gasped. “That’s super sweet, Baz!” 

Baz looked down at his feet sheepishly before grabbing Simon’s hand and leading him to a trail. After walking for a while, they reached a cornflower field. 

“Baz…” Simon gushed. “How did you know about this place?” 

Baz shugged, with a knowing smile on his face. “I totally did not find this place online.” 

Simon erupted into laughter. “Well, whoever wrote that article must have been a romantic genius.” 

“Haha, now c’mere,” Baz commanded, pulling Simon over to the center of the field where the ground was mostly flat. 

He set down a picnic basket and pulled out a worn, soft blanket, shaking it out and pointing at Simon to sit, which he did.

“What did you pack for supper, Chef Pitch?” Simon asked, making grabby hands at the basket. 

“Simple picnic stuff,” Baz said. “I went to that bakery downtown.” 

“Oh, I love that place!” Simon cried. He tore open the basket to find a box filled with different pastry items. “How did you know about my sweet tooth?” 

“Penelope told me and, to be frank, you don’t shut up about it,” Baz admitted. “Now let’s eat.” 

They spent the next half an hour stuffing their face with different sweets. It was heaven. 

Once they finished and set aside leftovers for Penelope, it was dark and the two boys were laid on their backs, talking about whatever. 

“Why were you so grumpy at Cosmo’s?” Simon asked abruptly. “It’s like you were still ashamed of me or something.” 

Baz rolled over so he was facing Simon. “I’m going to be real with you, Snow,” he said. “I’ve never been in a relationship before so this is still so new.” 

“Really?” Simon said in shock. “You are so handsome and sculpted and what?” 

Baz chuckled. “Snow, I’m sure you’ve noticed,” he laughed. “I’m kind of a dick.” 

“Kind of?” Simon belted. Despite his words, he snuggled into Baz’s chest. 

“Yeah, I still don’t know why you are doing this,” Baz admitted out loud, running a hand through Simon’s soft curls. “I used to be so pompous and conceited.” 

“Used to?” 

“Okay, fine,” Baz agreed. “You are perfect though. I knew that this entire time and was just so infatuated, I suppose.” 

Simon laughed, looking up at his former rival. “So Cosmo was right?” 

“About what?” 

“You always being in love with me.” 

Baz sat up. “Pfft,” he started. “What’s there to love?” 

“I’m kind of awesome,” Simon whispered, crawling onto Baz’s lap and kissing at his neck. 

“And I’m the conceited one?” Baz chuckled, flipping them so Simon was pinned under him. They began to kiss, touching each other wherever they could reach. 

Baz pushed Simon further into the blanket and slipped a hand under his sweater which caused Simon to pull away, leaving Baz confused. 

“What?” Baz asked softly. “Too much?” 

Simon shot up, waving his hands. “No, of course not!” Simon protested. “But are we really going to do this in the middle of a forest?” 

Baz shrugged, leaning down and biting Simon’s neck. “I’m game if you are.” 

“Yeah, but like,” Simon began. “Isn’t this a popular place to go to or something?” 

“I’ll be quick,” Baz responded, running his hand through Simon’s curls once again. “And we’ll hear them before they see us.” 

Simon smiled up at Baz and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. “You better be right about that,” Simon cooed. “Public sex is not good for my image.” 

After a good chuckle, Baz kissed Simon with so much passion. In response, Simon began to unbutton Baz’s shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. Baz gave him the same treatment, pulling his sweater over his head. 

“Ugh,” Baz groaned. “Even prettier in person.” 

“Me?” Simon gasped as Baz pressed a knee in between his legs, grinding at the friction. 

“No,” Baz chuckled. “Me, silly.” 

Simon groaned, half in pleasure, half in annoyance. “Shut up and take my pants off, asshole.” 

“So demanding, aren’t we, babe?” Baz teased, complying anyway, unbuckling his pants and pulling them off. 

Simon responded with a moan as Baz began to palm at his dick through his boxers. “P-Please,” Simon couldn’t help but sigh. 

Baz removed his hand, smirking at Simon. “Be quiet or you’ll ruin your image, right babe?”

Simon didn’t speak, simply arching his back as Baz began to touch him again. Leaning down, Baz continued to bite as Simon’s neck. Hickeys were an afterthought. 

“Do you have anything?” Simon asked softly, pulling away slightly. 

“No,” Baz responded with a small frown. “Do you still want to?” 

Simon shrugged and Baz could detect a smile despite it being dark out. “Just be careful, please.” 

Baz nodded, pulling down his own pants. “I guess you have to suck me off then,” he teased. “To get me wet and all.” 

Chuckling, Simon flipped their positions and straddled his lover. “Yeah, for my safety, of course.”   
Despite all the joking, Simon slid down Baz and began to kiss his thighs causing the latter to groan softly. “Don’t tease me, slut,” Baz murmured, wrapping a feather light hand around his neck. 

Simon hummed and licked down his shaft. Baz moaned, threading his hands through Simon’s hair and tugging. Using this as motivation, Simon almost completely deepthroated Baz, making him go crazy. 

“Ah!” Baz gasped. “Fuck, you’re so good at that.” 

Simon began to move, gagging slightly every time Baz’s dick reached the back of his throat. Baz thought to himself that there was no better feeling than this. No better sight too. 

“So pretty,” Baz hummed, caressing Simon’s cheek. “A mouth full of cock, you should really give up professional modeling and become a pornstar.” 

Simon pulled off and smiled. “Only for you,” Simon responded softly which made Baz’s heart flutter. 

With a devious smirk, Baz pulled Simon’s hair so his face was nuzzled at the base of his dick and began to facefuck him. 

“This good?” Baz asked, relaxing his grip slightly. 

Simon nodded, running his nails down Baz’s thighs. Baz continued to fuck Simon’s face, moaning loudly at the feeling. 

After a while, Baz pulled Simon’s head back. Noticing his look of confusion, Baz spoke: “I don’t want to cum yet.” 

“Ah,” Simon agreed. He sat himself on Baz’s lap and kissed him. Smiling into his mouth, Baz kissed back passionately, running his hands down Simon’s sides. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Baz asked softly. 

Simon looked at him with disgust. “Fuck yes,” Simon retorted. “I’m not stopping until you’re inside of me.” 

“Touche,” Baz agreed, pulling off Simon’s boxers so they were pressed naked against each other. 

Baz touched Simon’s lips with his fingers and getting the message, Simon wrapped his lips around them and sucked. 

“That’s right, baby,” Baz cooed, admiring the sight before him. “Get them nice and wet.” 

Deciding they were ready, Baz pulled his fingers out and reached his hand around, teasing Simon’s entrance causing him to gasp. 

“Have you done this before?” Baz asked, kissing his face. 

Simon nodded. “Not in a while,” he added. 

“I’ll go slow,” Baz murmured softly. With that, he pressed a finger into Simon slowly. Simon sighed and pressed his head into Baz’s neck. 

“I-” Simon began, writhing his hips. 

“Shhh,” Baz moved his finger in and out. Deciding he was ready, Baz entered a second finger and began to scissor them. 

“B-Baz, please,” Simon begged, biting at the soft flesh of Baz’s neck. 

Nodding, Baz removed his fingers and spit into his hand, causing another sickened look upon Simon. 

“What?” Baz questioned, using the spit to make both him and Simon more wet. “It’s all we have.” 

“Yea- ah!” Simon’s train of thought was derailed when Baz thrusted inside of him. Baz grinned and leaned back onto his elbows, letting Simon adjust. 

Simon moaned at the sweet feeling of being full. He began to move up and down, bouncing slightly on Baz’s lap. “You’re s-so big,” he moaned. 

“Just adding to my ego, babe,” Baz teased, matching Simon’s movements with his own thrusts. 

Hitting his prostate, Simon moaned wildly, once again pushing his face into Baz’s chest and wrapping his arms around his back. “S-So good,” he continued to groan. 

“You’re welcome, slut,” Baz grunted, thrusting harder and deeper. 

“I-I’m gonna come,” Simon sputtered out. 

In response, Baz wrapped a hand around Simon’s neck and kissed all over his face. “Hold on a little longer,” Baz murmured. 

Simon nodded, rocking his hips slower now. To distract himself, he kissed Baz harder than ever, licking into his mouth. 

Baz felt himself about to reach his orgasm and decided it was time. “Snow,” he slowed down and held him close. “You can come now.” 

Simon rocked back and forth with so much vigor it made Baz dizzy. With a fast handjob from the darker haired boy, Simon came all over his stomach and Baz’s hand. 

Coming inside of Simon, Baz pulled him close and rubbed his back. “S-Sorry,” Baz apologized and pulled out of Simon. 

“It’s alright,” Simon protested with a smile. He kissed Baz one last time, reaching around himself and gathering some of his cum with his fingers.

He licked his fingers clean, noticing how Baz watched in amazement. 

“You think we have enough chemistry now?” 

\- - -

“Hello, lovebirds!” 

Baz and Simon had just arrived at Cosmo’s apartment a couple days after their date. They held each other close which the photographer surely noticed. 

“Hi,” Simon greeted sweetly. Baz gave Cosmo a nod as they walked towards his studio room together. 

Baz had only done a few photoshoots before. Generally, he was hard to work with and no one wanted to hire him. But he was ready to give it his all. 

“Now, the wardrobe is simple and so is the makeup,” Cosmo began to say, gesturing towards the same loveseat that they sat in the week before. “I want the main focus to be in you guys.” 

After they were all done up, Cosmo brought them to the set. The backdrop was white and gave a heaven-like appearance. 

“Okay, you two,” Cosmo continued, pulling them towards each other. “I’m gonna direct you guys into fairly simple poses and photograph them as so, okay?” 

They both nodded. 

“Be natural and pretend like there’s no one else in the room!” Cosmo sang, gesturing to the six other people in the room. 

The first pose was fairly simple. Cosmo essentially told Baz to wrap his arms around Simon from behind and to look ethereal while doing it. 

“Stunning, my darlings!” Cosmo complimented, snapping many photos from different angles. 

After about an hour and a billion more poses, Cosmo decided that they were all perfect and told them that they were done. 

“You guys are absolutely stunning,” he said. “I would love to work with you two again.” 

“We’ll keep it in mind,” Baz said for the two of them and tried hard not to melt as Simon wrapped his arms around Baz’s neck, nuzzling into his chest. 

“So cute,” Cosmo gasped, gesturing towards Simon and handed the two of them their checks. To say the payment was great would be an understatement. 

After a few goodbyes and hugs, Baz and Simon left the apartment. “How was that?” Baz asked. 

“Your grumpiness has improved,” Simon noticed, kissing Baz on his lips. “I guess I’m to thank for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i pulled a classic me move and added a smut chapter!! this wasn't proofread and is VERY messy but it's cute nonetheless, i suppose! 
> 
> im not continuing this further but, uh, i hope this chapter was sufficient! 
> 
> hope your week is going well everyone! send me requests if ya want and blah blah blah! love ya <3

**Author's Note:**

> wow, another fic already?! and this one has no smut?! wild, man. 
> 
> writing non-smut stuff is actually really out of my comfort zone when it comes to fanfic, which is strange because it's the opposite for most. idk. it's hard for me to develop an actual plot of a story that already has an actual plot if that makes sense? it's much easier for me to just make them BONE. 
> 
> oh and the french phrase that penelope tells simon "calme-toi, tu le mets mal à l'aise” translates to "calm down, you are making him uncomfortable" my grandma is fluent in french and i was too for a while but i just got out of the habit so if that translation is bull shit, im sorry lol :) 
> 
> ALSO I AM NOT A MODEL. fuck that noise. i did extensive research but i have no clue about how it actually works. so if you are by chance a model, im sorry for getting something wrong. because i know i did. 
> 
> keep the requests coming though! i mostly write snowbaz and harry potter related stuff but i am in a MULTITUDE of fandoms so don't be afraid to request something out-of-the-box. 
> 
> but yeah! stay inside and wash your hands please! this will all be over much more quickly if we all follow those guidelines. my state is currently in lockdown but even if yours isn't, please be cautious and stay safe! 
> 
> thanks for reading my loves <3 your support and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
